Pris sur le fait!
by PeTaTe
Summary: Sirius et Snape se retrouvent prit dans une salle de classe vide pendant une heure, à cause de trois des maraudeurs. Imaginez un peu la scène, nos deux fantasme embullant de tout slasheuse qui se respecte, dans la même pièce. Qu'est-ce qui va se passe
1. Chapitre I

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Rowling créatrice du monde magique de Harry Potter. L'histoire est une idée originale de Lily LaTigresse. Je ne fais que répondre à son défi.  
Slash : Sevy/Siri bah Mon premier!!!  
Rating : PG-13  
Auteur : BeNaNe  
Résumé: Sirius et Snape se retrouvent prit dans une salle de classe vide pendant une heure, à cause de trois des maraudeurs. Imaginez un peu la scène, nos deux fantasme embullant de tout slasheuse qui se respecte, dans la même pièce. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer?

Attention: C'est un slash, donc homophobe j'vous enmerde! lol

Bon comme j'ai dit plus haut, c'est mon premier Siry/sevy et je veux feter ça! lol des balloune partout... nan jdéconne. Tk j'espère que vous allez l'aimez parce que moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. Ça c'est fait quasiment tout seule. Bon alors, bonne lecture!

**Pris sur le fait**

Chapitre I

-Hey les gars1 J'ai une idée géniale! s'exclama James Potter en courant vers deux de ses amis, dans un couloirs de Poudlard.

Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew se retournèrent vers leurs ami et s'arretèrent de marcher. Remus, le plus grand des deux, au cheveux couleur miel et au yeux doré(NDA: bave) dit:

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est, Prongs?

James arriva à leurs coté et s'exclama:

-J'ai une idée de coup à faire à Snivellus!

-Cool! s'exclamèrent Remus et Peter en même temps.

-C'est quoi? demanda Remus.

James les regarda avec un air de malice.

-Et bien, ce serait un coup contre Sirius à la fois. Ce serait pour me venger de hier, quand il m'a fait tomber de mon balais juste devant Lily. Snape, lui, bien on peut bien le faire chier en même temps...

-Allez, accouche! s'impatienta Remus.

James lui lança un regarda noir mais continua tout de même:

-Et bien, ce soir, juste après Potion, on pourrait les enfermer tout les deux dans une salle de classe vide pendant une heure environ!

James souriait de toute ses dents et Peter le regardait comme si c'était une idée grandiose. Remus, lui, semblait septique

-Ils vont s'entretuer, James! Ça ressemble plus à un des coup foireux habituel de Padfoot qu'a une idée géniale. Non, vraiment j'crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

James regarda son ami par dessus ses lunettes ronde pendant un instant puis finit par dire:

-C'est comme tu veux, Moony mais moi, je vais le faire. Peter, tu me suis?

L'interpellé hochat de la tête frénetiquement et Remus soupira de défaite.

-D'accord, d'accord! J'vais le faire avec vous. Maintenant, on va en Potion ou vous preférez une retenu?

Ils ne dirent rien mais en revanche ils partirent à la course en direction des cachots de Poudlard.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez? J'vous attends depuis cinqu minute, moi! se plaigna Sirius au moment où James s'assisait à sa gauche dans la salle de classe.

-Occupé, répondit simplement James en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-

La sonnerie se fit entendre signalent la fin des cours. Tout les élèves de septième années, Griffondor et Serpentard se précipitait hors de leurs cours de potion. Trois des élèves en question parlait à voix basse à l'écart des autres.

-Alors, vous voulez toujours le faire? demanda James à l'intention de ses amis.

-Ouais, répondirent Remus et Peter précipitament.

-Parfait, alors on fait ça tout de suite, dit il avec un sourire diabolique.

Il repera facilement Sirius et Snape qui était en train de s'addonner à une joute verbale, habituel, devant une salle de classe vide et inutilisé.

James, Remus et Peter aquiescèrent et ils s'approchèrent de leurs prochaines victimes.

-Lache moi, Black! essaya de dire Snape pendant que Sirius l'attrapait par le collet.

-Pourquoi, Snivellus? T'as peur? Pauvre petit Serpentard détesté de tous, s'exclama Sirius d'un air sadique.

James s'approcha de son ami et mit sa main sur son épaule.

-Allons, Sirius, laisse le... dit il calmement, pendant que Snape passait au bleu façe à la poigne de Sirius.

De surprise, Sirius lacha Snape qui tomba mollement au sol. Il se tourna vers son ami et le regarda interloqué.

-James, t'es sur que ça va? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi tu défends cet erreur de la nature?

Snape grogna et essaya de se relever.

-Parfaitement bien, répondit James avec un sourire énigmatique.

Il fit signe à Remus de s'approcher. Snape réussit enfin à se relever avec un minimum de dignité et partit le plus vite que ses jambe lui permettait. James, étant plus rapide que lui, le rattrapa bien facilement par la manche. Remus fit de même avec Sirius.

-Ne me touche pas, Potter! s'écria Snape en essayant de se déprendre

-Moony, merde, mais qu'est-ce que tu fou? demanda Sirius en se démenant comme un Diable.

Remus ressera l'étreinte et Peter couinait d'excitation dans son coin. Ses deux amis essayait d'enfermer Snape et Sirius, après quelque minute de combar, James et Remus enfermèrent la porte et la vérouillèrent d'un sort hyper puissant.

-Putin, Prongs, c'est pas drole! Laisse moi sortir! s'exclama Sirius en cognant dans la porte le plus fort possible. T'es pas sympa! M'enfermer avec Snivellus! JAMES POTTER, J'VAIS TE TUER!!!

-Désolé, Paddy, ça t'apprendra, fit la voix de James de plus en plus éloigné...

_À suivre..._

-

Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plus. J'ai hate d'écrire la suite et de vous l'envoyer. Je vous rapelle que l'idée ne vient pas de moi mais de Lily La Tigresse, merci lily. Donc, envoyez moi des reviews pour me dire, soit si vous aimez soit si vous détestez. Je vais mettre la suite le plus vite possible en essayant de ne pas déranger mon écriture de "Apprendre à s'apprécier". D'ailleur c'est un Snape/Harry donc vous pouvez allez la lire . bon, assez de bavardage inutile. vous aimez tous fow fow!!!

BeNaNe

-xxx-

-


	2. Chapitre II

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Rowling créatrice du monde magique de Harry Potter. L'histoire est une idée originale de Lily LaTigresse. Je ne fais que répondre à son défi.  
Slash : Sevy/Siri bah Mon premier!!!  
Rating : PG-13  
Auteur : BeNaNe  
Résumé: Sirius et Snape se retrouvent prit dans une salle de classe vide pendant une heure, à cause de trois des maraudeurs. Imaginez un peu la scène, nos deux fantasme embullant de tout slasheuse qui se respecte, dans la même pièce. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer?

Attention: C'est un slash, donc homophobe j'vous enmerde! lol

Bon comme j'ai dit plus haut, c'est mon premier Siry/sevy et je veux feter ça! lol des balloune partout... nan jdéconne. Tk j'espère que vous allez l'aimez parce que moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. Ça c'est fait quasiment tout seule. Bon alors, bonne lecture!

**Pris sur le fait**

Chapitre II

-JAAAAAAAAAAAMES!!! hurla Sirius, vainement.

Son crit se répercuta en écho dans le silence des cachots. James, Remus et Peter étaient déja bien loin. Sirius se tourna vers Snape et le dévisagea avec mépris et dégout.

-Merde, ils sont bien con, tes "amis"! cracha Snape.

Sirius le prit par le collet pour la deuxième fois de la journée et l'accota sans douceur au mur. Il lui tappota le torse de son doigt et dit simplement:

-Ta gueule, Snivellus!

Snape essaya de se déprendre de l'étreinte brutale de Sirius mais n'y parvint pas alors il demanda méchamment:

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, Black?

Sirius se retenait avec peine de ne pas lui écraser le nez avec son poing. Il le décolla du mur et le poussa au sol brutalement. Il se retourna vers la porte et recommença à frapper sur la porte le plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Snape se releva et regarda Sirius.

-Black, cesse de faire le con! Il y a personne dans les couloirs en ce moment. C'est l'heure du dîner!

Sirius n'écouta pas un traitre mot et continua à tambouriner sur la porte.

-Ah non, c'est impossible que tu arrêtes de faire le con. C'est dans ta nature! C'est au dessus de tes capacités.. commença Snape.

Sirius se retourna brusquemment et le regarda avec les yeux chargés de haine à l'état pur. Il respira un bon coup pour ce calmer et résister à l'envie de tuer Snape.

-T'as rien d'autre à foutre que de radoter? Tu pourrais trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici et me foutre la paix! Bien sur, avec le cerveau que tu as je comprendrais que tu n'en sois pas capable...

Snape sortit sa baguette d'un mouvement brusque. Sirius fit de même comme s'il s'attendait à une attaque soudaine.

-C'est mieux d'en avoir un comparé à toi, Black! s'énerva Snape.

Perdant tout son sang-froid, Sirius lança sa baguette au sol et se jeta sur Snape. Ils étaient maintenant tout les deux étendu au sol, Sirius au dessus de lui et commença à le frapper au visage.

-DÉGAGE BLACK! s'écria Snape.

Sirius finit par donner un coup tellement fort que la lèvre de Snape se fendit. Le sang commença à couler sous le regard horrifié de Sirius. Il cessa tout mouvement et Snape toucha sa lèvre du bout des doigt. Il les regarda tous taché de sang avec les yeux écarquillé.

Sirius fixa la lèvres ensanglanté, toujours horrifié. Il fit la chose la plus innatendu, au plus grand malheur (?) de Snape, il l'embrassa. Pressant ses lèvres chaude contre celle mince de Snape, goutant le gout apre du sang, il se surprit à aimer ça. Snape le repoussa vivement de ses mains pendant que Sirius lèchait ses lèvres. Ce dernier se redressa, attrapa les poignets de Snape et les plaça au dessus de sa tête.

-Merde, Black, qu'est-ce tu m'as fait?

-Snivellus, calme toi, voyons... dit Sirius en se lèchant les propre lèvres. Tu sais que t'ai mignon quand tu es faché...

Snape écarquilla les yeux démesuréments et essaya de se déprendre.

-Black bordel, arrêtes de dire des conneries et lache... moi! s'écria Snape.

-Pourquoi? Tu n'apprécies pas quand mon corps de Dieu repose sur le tien? demanda Sirius. Tu n'aime pas qu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase cat Snape venait juste de lui donner un coup de genoux juste à la zone sensible. Il frappe fort se mec malgré qu'il soit mince et petit... Sirius tomba mollement au sol en se tordant de douleur. Snape se releva rapidement et se recula le plus loin possible du Griffondor.

-Merde, pourquoi t'as fait ça? demanda Sirius d'une voix nettement plus aigu qu'a l'habitude.

Il se releva tant bien que mal en essayant de reprendre son souffle. La respiration haletante, il s'approcha de Snape et l'accula dans un coin de la pièce.

-Arrière Balck! s'exclama Snape d'une voix tremblante qu'il essayait de métriser.

Sirius posa ses mains de chaque coté de la tête de Snape et plaça son genoux entre les cuisses du serpentard. Celui-ci sursauta violemment.

-B-Black, a-arrête... bégaya Snape, légèrement haletant.

-Pourquoi? demanda Sirius en laissant errer son souffle chaud dans le cou de Snape. Tu n'aimes pas ça, _Séverus_?

Ledit Séverus écarquilla les yeux encore plus et sa respiration se faisait saccadé pendant que l'excitation le gagnait malgré lui. Sirius rapprocha son visage de celui de sa Némésis et en captura les lèvres. Il colla son corps contre l'autre et fit voyager ses mains sur le torses ferme et mince. Séverus s'obstinait à ne pas répondre au baiser mais l'érection qu'il sentait contre lui l'excitait de plus en plus. Quand une langue rosé et humide se posa sur ses lèvres et qu'une main essayait de détacher son jean, il abandonna son combat intérieure . Il répondit au baiser avec pation et fermeté en gémissant sourdement. Il posa ses mains sur la nuque de Sirius et continua à l'embrasser jusqu'a perdre haleine.

-mmmmmh, Sirius... gémit Séverus tandis que Sirius mettait enfin sa mains sous sa robe pour caresser son torse fin.

-C'est bon... gémit t'il à nouveau quand il sentit des lèvres dans son cou.

Sirius redressa la tête du cou de Séverus et sourit de toute ses dents.

-Tu aimes Sev? demanda t'il d'un ton langoureux avant de lui recapturer les lèvres en un autre baiser enflammer.

Le gémissement de Sev lui répondit simplement.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvirt à la volée et James Potter s'exclama:

-Paddy, tu peux remercier Moony, il voulait absolument que je te libè...

Mais James ne termina pas sa phrase. Il ecarquilla les yeux comme Snape quelque minute auparavant et s'accota à la porte.

Sirius et Snape se reculèrent rapidement et se fixèrent horrifié, puis James.

-Merde, Paddy qu'est-ce que tu fou là...? demanda James finalement.

Remus arriva quelque seconde plus tard derrière James et se figea. Il dut remarquer les lèvres rougit, les yeux embuée de désir, les robes frippées et les cheveux ébouriffés parce qu'il lança un petit cri de stupéfaction. Sirius et Snape se regardèrent et ce dernier partit en trombe de la salle de classe en bousculant les deux griffondors. Sirius se replça les cheveux, lissa sa robe et partit tout aussi vite sans dire un mot.

-C'est bien ce que je crois... ? demanda finalement Rmeus après quelque minute de silence pénible.

-Oui... répondit James. Sirius à roulé un patin à Snivellus... ajouta t'il avec l'air de plus en plus éceuré.

-Je savais que c'était un plan foireux, Prongs!

-

Désolé le premier chapitre était TRÈS court mais c'était seulement pour montrer comment il se sont retrouvé dans la salle de classe vide et aussi pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche! Moi sadique NAAAN zamais! J'espère que le chapitre 2 est convenable, en tout cas plus que le premier. J'ai fait de mon mieux. Enfin bon, ça vous as plu? J'vais mettre un 3eme et dernier chapitre et je vais surement mettre un jolie petit lemon... :D!!! Si ça ne déplait pas à Lily La Tigresse, bien sur! Après tout l'idée de base est à elle. J'attends ton feu vert! Tk,

BeNaNe

-xxx- vous aimez tous fow fow!

-


	3. Chapitre III

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Rowling créatrice du monde magique de Harry Potter. L'histoire est une idée originale de Lily LaTigresse. Je ne fais que répondre à son défi.  
Slash : Sevy/Siri bah Mon premier!!!  
Rating : PG-13 au début, R au chapitre 4.  
Auteur : BeNaNe  
Résumé: Sirius et Snape se retrouvent prit dans une salle de classe vide pendant une heure, à cause de trois des maraudeurs. Imaginez un peu la scène, nos deux fantasme embullant de tout slasheuse qui se respecte, dans la même pièce. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer?

Attention: C'est un slash, donc homophobe j'vous enmerde! lol

Bon comme j'ai dit plus haut, c'est mon premier Siry/sevy et je veux feter ça! lol des balloune partout... nan jdéconne. Tk j'espère que vous allez l'aimez parce que moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. Ça c'est fait quasiment tout seule. Bon alors, bonne lecture!

**Pris sur le fait**

Chapitre III

Séverus courrait comme un dératé dans le corridor des cachots pour rejoindre sa Salle Commune. Une seule et unnique pensés hantait son esprit. Black l'avait embrassé! Il s'était encore une fois bien fiché de lui. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que Séverus n'avait pu s'empecher de répondre au baiser. Il frissonna tout en continuant sa course dans les cachots.

" Malgré tout, tu peux bien admettre qu'il embrasse, hum... merveilleusement bien... "

' Ta gueule, petite voix! '

Il avait beau avoir apprécier ce baiser, il avait été humilié quand même. Ça il ne le supportait pas. Une autre humiliation parmis tant d'autre...

Séverus arrêta sa course devant une grande porte en chêne. C'était la salle de bain des préfets. Dans l'état d'excitation où il en était, à cause de Black, il avait réellement besoin d'une bonne douche ou d'une bon bain. Parce qu'on peux affirmer que Sirius est diablement excitant pour ne pas dire bandant. Mais ça il ne l'aurait jamais avoué même sous la doloris. Il ouvrit la porte et disparu derrière.

-

Tout en parcourant le couloir à grande vitesse, il se maudissait d'avoir succombé à la tentation. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir réussit à résister façe au corps superbe qu'offrait Séverus Snape. Mais à ce qu'il avait pu voir, ou plutot sentit, Snape avait aussi apprécier que lui. Ça avait été tellement bon, d'embrasser le serpentard, tellement grisant, tellement huuummm... Il n'vait pas pu faire autrement. Il avait été assit sur snape, dans une position assez comprométtante... Il n'avait vraiemnt pas pu faire autrement que d'embrasser les magnifiques lèvres tentante de son fantasmes.

Maintenant, il courrait en direction de la salle commune de Griffondor pour ce cacher sous ses couvertures. James, Remus et Peter allait bien se marrer! Ça c'est sur.

Une fois rendu dans son dortoir, il s'affala sur son lit et prit la tête dans les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris. Mais dans quel merdier s'était t'il fourré? Du coin de l'oeil il appreçut un vieux parchemin qui trainait au sol. Ç'était nul autre que la carte du Maraudeurs! Sirius sortit de son lit et la pris.

-Je jure, solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises! déclara t'il avant que la carte de Poudlard apparaisse sur le parchemin.

Il l'observa attentivement pendant quelque minuteà la recherche d'un point indiquant "Séverus Snape". Il finit par le trouver. Séverus était dans la salle de bains des préfèts en train de prendre un bain. Les pensés lubriques envahirent le cerveau de Sirius pendant que son membres virils se durcissait sous son pantalon. Il lacha la carte d'un mouvement brusque et sortit en trombe du dortoir pour se changer les idées. Il allait sortir de la Salle Commune pour marcher dans les couloirs quand la voix de James retentit derrière lui:

-Alors, Padfoot, tu retournes bécoter Snivellus?

Remus et Peter, qui était juste à coté de James, éclatèrent de rire. Heureusement pour Sirius, personne d'autre n'était présent.

-Va te faire foutre, Prongs!

-Oh non, je laisse ce plaisir à Snivellus et à toi!

Sirius sortit sous les éclats de rire de ses amis, sans sire un mot. Il commença à marcher en laissant ses pas le guider.

Son attirance pour Snape n'était pas une nouveauté, depuis environ deux mois. Il avait caché ça au plus profonds de lui en essayant de l'oublier. Cependant, maintenant qu'il avait qu'il avait gouté ce à quoi il avait fantasmé, il voulait renouvelé l'expérience. Il avait honte de lui-même. Il avait envie du Serpentard, lui, Sirius Black, tombeur de toute les filles de Poudlard. C'était tellement absurde mais tellement vrai...

Il soupira et s'arrêta de marcher. Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il était venu, sans même s'en rendre compte, directement devant la porte de la salle de bains de préfet. La même salle de bains où Snape prenait son bain en ce moment même, totalement et entièrement nu... Les pensés lubriques était de retour...

-

Ça devait bientot faire trente minutes qu'il se prélassait paresseusement dans son bain. C'était tellement relaxant, il n'arrivait à se mettre à l'idée qu'il devrait sortir de l'eau. Seulement le bruit doux de l'eau et surtour personne à supporter. Surtout pas Black! Bon, voila qu'il repenssait à nouveau au Griffondor. Séverus se décida finalement à sortir de la chaleur de l'eau pour rejoindre la chaleur de ses draps dans sa chambre. Il allait surement manger quelque chose aussi. Il n'avait pas manger au dîner, vu qu'il avait été enfermé avec Black. Voila, il pensait encore à lui. D'un geste rageur, il déboucha le bain pour faire évacuer l'eau du bain. Il sortit du bain et s'approcha de ses vêtements. Des gouttelettes d'eau coulait sur sa peau pâle et ses cheveux tombait magnifiquements sur ses épaules et devant ses yeux. Il se pencha pour prendre sa serviette et c'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit.Séverus se tourna rapidement pour voir un Sirius, la bouche ouverte et les yeux trèèès baladeurs. Il ramassa sa serviette rapidement et se cacha dedans avant dire d'une voix venimeuse:

-BLACK, VA T'EN D'ICI!!!

_À suivre..._

-

Trop sadique, niark niark niark! J'ai décidé que le troisième chapitre ne serait pas le dernier, mwahahaha! Il n'est pas des plus intéressant mais je dois bien préciser que Sirius était déja attirer par notre beau et magifique Séverus. Ce qui explique pourquoi il l'a embrasser soudainement passant de la répulsion à l'attirance. Bon, berf chapitre 4 sera définitivement le dernier chapitre. Avec un Lemon . Bien sur, une tite review et je suis sur que je serai capable d'écrire plus vite... Du chantage? NAON, jamais! Juste une constatation XD. Bon j'vous laisse là,

BeNaNe

-xxx- vous aimez tous fow fow!

-


	4. Chapitre IV

  
  
Pris sur le fait!

  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
-BLACK, VA T'EN D'ICI, hurla Snape en essayant de camoufler sa nudité.Merde, pourquoi il n'avait pas été capable d'écouter simplement sa raison et s'éloigner de la porte de la salle de bain. Pourquoi il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que d'écouter ses hormones d'adolescent et était rentré. Maintenant, il était à l'interieur et avait pu admirer le merveilleux corps de Séverus..." Roooh, petit pervers que tu es! Tu aimes la vues, hein? "  
' Oh putin, qu'il est bien fouttu! Mer-deuh!' Le syndrome de la "Bande-immédiate-à-la-simple-pensé-de-Snape-nu" venait de le frapper.  
-FOUS LE CAMP, BLACK! hurla Snape à nouveau en s'impatientant, tout en tenant la serviette devant lui.Sirius n'en fit rien, il ferma la porte et, comme hypnotisé, il s'approcha de Séverus. Lentement, à la manière d'un prédateur, il s'avança vers la source de tous ses fantasmes devant les yeux incrédules de celui-ci. Séverus était totalement tétanisé. Pourquoi Black ne partait pas tout simplement raconter à tout le monde qu'il avait vu "Snivellus" totalement nu? Pourquoi il n'allait pas ce moqué de lui avec ses amis de son corps maigre et laid? Pourtant, Sirius ne faisait rien de tout cela, il s'approchait lentement avec un regard chargé de... désir?-B-Black, fit Séverus, la bouche affreusement sèche.  
Il n'était pas très fière que sa voix, habituellement calme et glaciale, le trahisse. Le serpentard finit par nouer la serviette à sa taille et recula au mur.  
-Tu me rends fou... souffla Sirius d'une voix rauque.Il se colla totalement au corps humide et uniquement vetu d'une serviette de Séverus. Le griffondor nicha sa tête au creux du cou du serpentard pour y parsemer mille baisers. Séverus lui était totalement figé. Merde, pourquoi Black faisait ça? Serait t'il attiré pas lui? C'était les questions qui tourbillonnait dans la tête de Serpentard. Puis soudain, une autre question s'imposa dans sa tête: Oh la la, c'est bien une érection que je sens contre ma cuisse?  
-B-Black, a-arrêteuh... bafouilla Séveurs pas très convainquant.  
Sirus ota sa tête du cou pale de Séverus et dit:  
-Arrête de parler pour rien!Puis il l'embrassa violemment. Ce baiser exprimait tout les non-dits: le désir et l'amour non-partagé. Séverus finit par répondre au baiser beaucoup trop tentant. Leurs langues se menaient une dance endiablée et leurs mains découvraient chaque centimètres carrés de peau découverte.  
-Oh... Seeev! gémit Sirius contre les lèvres chaudes et rougit du Serpentard. C'est trop bon...Séverus continuait de répondre au baisers de plus en plus passionément. Sirius l'embrassait encore et... putin que c'était bon! Impossible d'y résister. Aucune pensée intelligente venait à son esprit. La seule chose qu'il se disait était: "Humm, encore, encore, encore Siriiiiiiuuuuus!!!"  
Ledit Sirius mit sa main sous la serviette Séverus, le faisant sursauter violemment, capturant ainsi la virilité tendu de celui-ci. C'est ce qui le fit revenir brusquement à la réalité. Il ota la main fautive de Sirius d'un mouvement brusque, prit ses vêtements et s'enfuie sans demander son reste.  
Sirius accota sa tête au mur où Séverus était quelque minute auparavant et soupira lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer.

Si près, il avait été si près! Sans oublier que ça avait été si hum... bon! Il n'vait pas de mot pour définir la sensation qui s'était emparé de lui durant ce merveilleux baiser. Il essaya vainement de calmer sa respiration sifflante et saccadé sans exploit. Il voulait le Serpentard de tout son ame et, surtout de tout son corps! Il ne savais même plus comment il avait fait pour ce passer de ce corps délectable pressé contre le sien. Il voulait Séverus et rien ne l'en empecherais de le posseder. Il était désormais totalement décidé. Séverus était à lui!

Merde, dire que tout cela avait commencé par une simple blague des Maraudeurs...  
Il se recula du mur et prtit à la course vers les profondeurs des cachots. Il savait où se trouvait les appartements de préfèts de séverus. Ce que se dernier ignorait totalement.Pendant plusieurs minutes, il courut et enfin il arriva devant un tableau représentant un immense serpentard taillé dans de la pierre.  
Sirius ne savait pas le mot de passe alors il décida de cogner tout simplement.Aucune réponse. Snape devait forcément se trouver dans sa chambre! Il ne devait certainement pas être en train de courir dans les corridors du troisième étage vêtu d'une simple serviette! Séverus devait seulement se méfier et Sirius s'y attendait. Il commença à tambouriner bruyamment sur le tableau. Comme escompté, Snape finit par perdre patience et vint ouvrir. La porte était ouverte d'a peine cinq centimètre qu'il sentit quelqu'un ce coller à lui, lui empoigné le col et l'embrasser rageusement. Séverus se débattait tandis que Sirius entrait et fermait la porte d'une seule main. Ce dernier était si impatient qu'il tentais d'oter les vêtements de Séverus sans même se soucier s'il le déchirait ou non. Séverus, lui, ne savait vraiment plus que faire. Par contre, sa virilité tendu graçe à caresse experte de sirius, savait parfaitement quoi faire.  
Merde que Sirius était excitant1 c'est sur cet pensés que ses hormones prirent le dessus et qu'il commença à lui enlever sa chemise. Sirius le poussa brusquement sur le lit moelleux du préfet et le rejoint bien rapidement. Leurs corps pressé sur l'autre, la température augmentait toujours et leurs coprs se retrouvèrent rapidement tout en nu et en sueur.  
-Hum, Siriiiiiuuuus, gémit Snape au moment où le Griffondor approchait son visage de son entrejambe.Sirius arriva enfin devant l'objet de ses désir depuis deux ans déja. Il fit glisser sa main sur le membre en érection, arrachant ainsi un soupir de pur plaisir. Il fit de lent va-et-vient tout en lechant légèrement le gland pourpre. Séverus gémissait façe à toute ded caresses exquises. Il empoigna les cheveux du Griffondor et lui fit pencher la tête. Sirius comprit bien rapidement le messge . Il arreta tout mouvements de main et prit le membre gorgée de sang entièrement dans sa bouche. Séverus gémit de plus bel lorsqu'il sentit cet chaleur humide autour de son sexe.  
-Oh oui! Sirius! s'écria t'il au moment ou il se répandit dans la bouche dudit Sirius.Ce dernier avala d'un trait l'essence de Séverus et vint l'embrasser passionément. Séverus fit courir ses mains sur le torse musclé et bronzé et entièrement offert à lui. Il les fit voyager plus bas jusqu'au membre tendu à l'extreme. sirius intercepta le regrda chargé de convoitise de Séverus.  
-Tourne-toi, mon amour, souffla t'il.Séverus s'exécuta rapidement, visiblement trèèès impatient. Sirius s'installa derrière lui et le penetra de son doigt. Séverus gémit sourdement à cet intrusion mais se détendit. Sirius fit des mouvements de va-et-viens, retira son doigt puis en incera deux puis trois. Quand il s'apperçut que Séverus était fin prêt et que ses gémissements n'était que plaisir, il retira ses doigts puis et commença à le pénetrer. Doucement et lentement, il entrait plus profondément en lui. Séverus, lui, était partagé entre l'Enfer et le Paradis. Ça faisait mal certe, mais c'était si bon! Quand Sirius fut en lui totalement, il gémit encore plus fortement mais uniquement de plaisir.  
-Oh Sirius, t'arrête jamais...Sirius commença à mouvoir ses hanches magnifiquement et il saisit le sexe à nouveau dure de son amant. Lentement, il le masturba au rythmes éffrené de leurs bassins. Séverus gémissaite et criait de plaisir à chaque fois que Sirius heurtait fortement sa prostate. Ce ne fut gure long avant qu'ils ne jouissent tout deux simultanément dans un rale de plaisir interminable. Haletant et repu, Sirius se retira, embrassa Séverus une dernière fois et s'endormit rapidement dans les bras de son nouvel amant. Séverus ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour dans un léger soupir de contentement.

**FIN!!!**

* * *

La fin est nul mais je savais pas quoi mettre pour finir. Deuxième fics à chapitre de terminé! Merci à Lily la Tigresse pour cette idée merveilleuse. Sans toi je n'aurais jamais écrit cet fics. Merci à tout les lecteurs et reviewers z'vous aimes tous fow fow. Vous avez aimé le Lemon? C'était pas mon meilleur mais quand ta un prof à coté de toi, ça aide pas :P. Je sais je devrais arreter d'écrire en cours . J'avais dit que j'allais mettre le Lemon dans le chap 3 mais j'avais trop d'inspiration. Et sire qu'au d.but je pensait faire un One-Shot... Bon j'ai pris un peu de retard pour ce chap mais vous me pardonner quand même? Maintenant que j'ai fini celle ci, je vais pouvoir continuer "Apprendre à s'apprécier" au plus grand bonheur de quelques uns. D'ailleur, pour cet fics, le chap 4 devrais arrivé dans pas long. J'ai pris ÉNORMÉMENT de retard pour "Apprendre à s'apprécier" mais j'ai préféré la stoppé pendant que j'écrivait "Pris sur le Fait!". C'était plus sage. J'ai maintenant 2 fics à chapitre complete à mon actifs en j'en suis très fiere XD! Si vous avez des idées de défis à me lancer, ne vous genez pas. Vous n'avez qu'a me les écrires dans une reviews ou à . Bon,

tout le monde. A la prochaine!

BeNaNe

-xxx- z'vous aimez tous fow fow!

-


End file.
